Naruto Zaraki
by William Lord of the Dark Flame
Summary: Kenpachi Zaraki is a normally scary man, but when he finds a spiritual pressure stronger than his own, from a kid no less, he cannot help training the kid in his own ways. Challenge story. M because Kenpachi corrupts Naruto, making him much like him.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Zaraki

(Konoha, Alleyway October 10)

Kenpachi Zaraki was walking down a street one day, searching for something, the one who may defeat him. '_Man, I have searched all over for a good fight, but only Ichigo was good enough, and he is long gone.'_ Then a huge powerwave finds him. '_WOAH, what spiritual pressure, and in such an unrefined state too, if I find the person who let off this, I could train him to be the best, then maybe I can find peace._' Kenpachi then ran off to see and locate the source of the spiritual pressure.

(With Naruto)

Naruto Uzumaki was currently running faster then he ever has, but he was under a mass amount of pain, some red chakra was burning him as he ran from his assailiants. Then out of nowhere, the power receeded and Naruto passed out, but not before seeing a man in a white sleeveless cloak that is worn on the bottom with a black long sleeved cloak on the inside with a Katana on his side, his hair was done into eleven spikes with small balls on the end of each spike. He had a eyepatch on his right eye and a scar going down his left. This man was Kenpachi Zaraki. "Huh, so you would stoop so low as to attack an untrained kid in order to feel big, YOU WEAKLINGS!" As he said this, his sword was reacting, telling him that the kid he was defending was indeed the origin of that wave of spiritual pressure, but it was not his own, could he be...

"Why would you defend the demon?!" Said one of the rable, solidifing what he thought before. This kid was a Jinchuuriki. And the people before him, the weakling moronic idiots that torture the Jinchuuriki.

"Oh, I can tell you that he is not a demon. You want a demon, let me remove my eyepatch." And then hell broke loose, his eyepatch was made to supress his spiritual pressure, or known to the locals, chakra. The energy he used in his attacks could be massive and still have more to go, much like the seal of a Jinchuuriki, but it sealed his own energy, instead of that of a demon. "Now, prepare to face a real demon, I didn't need to take off my restraints, but the way you treated this kid, just pissed me OFF!" And he shot off in a shunpo, flashing in front of the first of the many, smashing his head with the blunt side of his katana. Then he flashed in the middle of a group of fifteen people and circled around, cutting them all in half while jumping to the next group of people that were scared shitless, and killing all but one. "Now, tell me why you attacked this kid, I understand that he is a Jinchuuriki, but he did nothing to deserve this. He is only a CHILD!"

Then the Sandiame came. Dressed in his white kage robes, and the wide veiled kage hat. "I thank you for defending Naruto, he has had a rough childhood and no one trusts him..."

"Cut the crap old man, I know what he is, and how those like him are treated. Where I come from, our swords are containing demons as well, one has the only true form of a demon, Zabimaru. And he and his weilder have a very good relationship." Kenpachi said, "All I want is to train the kid, he has a lot of potential, and I will not let it be tarnished by the morons in this village, I am a very good fighter and as you saw, to live like a normal person and not have others fear me, but I relish a good fight because others have considered me a demon, and I cannot let myself die without passing my strength to another." Kenpachi finished.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Hiruzen asked.

"Well, I seem to be dying and I want to pass the art of the soul reapers onto a worthy student, and I have just found him." Kenpachi said. Sarutobi then thought like a madman '_S-SOUL REAPERS, I THOUGHT THEY WERE EXTINCT! I AM LETTING HIM DO THIS!_'

"Yes, how long will you be gone with him." The old Hokage asked.

"About time for him to make the final year of the academy. We leave when he can be released from the hospital for the burns from his demons chakra." Kenpachi answered.

"Ok, I will send Information to the gate guards Izumo and Kotetsu that you will be leaving with Naruto."

(Hospital Three hours later.)

Naruto awoke to the smell of sterilization and cleanliness. '_Yep, I am in the hospital... and it appears as if the man that helped me wants to talk to me._' "So, who are you and what do you want?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"Blunt and straight to the point, you remind me of me when I was young. I am Kenpachi Zaraki and I am going to train you in the arts of the soul reapers and spiritual pressure, or as you know it 'Chakra'. I am also going to teach you to use a speed technique that a friend used to use. And the Hokage gave me permission to teach you and gave me a technique you could use efficently, called the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. And a lot of other moves to use like the Naruto no Mai, which you use with a sword called 'Hidden Edge' which is also provided, and it comes in three forms, much like the swords back home. Yours is a Katana like mine so I can easily teach you to use it." Kenpachi explained.

"Why, why would you help me, appearently I am the Kyuubi that I hold in my seal." Naruto said.

"Ahh so that is where I felt the spiritual pressure. I am going to help you use your own in attacks and help you make it more condensed, so that way you can use less to attack and hold more than you could possibly imagine, and you could gain more 'Chakra' than me without restraints." Kenpachi said, "As for why, because you are a lot like me. I was mistreated while I was young, so I trained until I could not train anymore, and I was so strong that I had to restrain my power in order to live as a normal person, but I was still feared, so I became a drifter, looking for better fights until I could be considered the best. That was when I met the soul society, and Hollows, the human version of demons, were looking to destroy us all, it was a good war too, until it was over. I could not stand not fighting anymore strong opponents so I traveled to find more, but now I am close to dying so I want to pass my knowledge to you. I have five years, the same as you will old enough to start the last year of the academy to become a ninja." Kenpachi said.

"So, you want to help me because I am like you. Okay, When do we leave?" Naruto said, kinda happy that someone that grew up like him and became strong.

"Tommorow, when we get back, you will need a restrictor like mine. But maybe we can try not to get the scar on your eye, it is cool, but you don't need it." Kenpachi said, '_The next five years will be very interesting. Hopefully, I can get him to fight me when our time together is almost done._'

(Five Years Later, Gates of Konoha)

'_Huh, it has been a while since I saw this place._' Thought a blond person as he approached the south gate. The person had his hair styled into eleven spikes with dreads on the back. On the end of each blond spike was a red ball. He is wearing a White sleeveless robe with a worn down bottom and a long sleeve black robe and samurai pants under the robes. On the robes back is the kanji for 'Zaraki', while on the right arm is the kanji for 'kitsune'. He also wore an eyepatch on his right eye. The person that is walking is also known as the 'Demon child' of Konoha, and now they have a reason to call him that, because this person is the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Naruto Uzumaki... Zaraki

(The Next Day, Ninja Academy)

"Pay attention class, we have a new student joining us for the last year. Naruto Uzumaki Zaraki, you can come in now." Said Iruka. Then in came Naruto.

"Hello guys, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Zaraki, I like my deceased sensei, my eyepatch, and strong opponents. My dislikes are traitors, emos, arrogance, fangirls, and weaklings that cant tell between the scroll and the kunai stored in it. My hobbies are training, pranks and finding strong opponents that I need to take off my restraints to fight." Naruto said to the whole class.

"Okay, since it is the afternoon, we will all go out and spar, no holds barred. No killing though..." Iruka said, directing that last coment to Naruto.

Once everyone got outside Iruka started again. "Now, who wants to go first." It was at this moment that Mizuki spoke up.

"How about the Uzumaki and Sasuke fight." Mizuki said.

"Its Zaraki." Naruto said in annoyance.

"Okay then, Naruto Uzumaki Zaraki versus Sasuke Uchiha, Hajime!" Iruka waved his hand in between them.

"So, your my first fight, your spiritual pressure is almost as strong a Iruka's, but it is weaker than mine, by a long shot, not including an 'outside influence'. So take your best shot." Naruto said as he unsheathed his sword.

"HAH! Your gonna attack me with a wooden sword. You attack first." Sasuke replied.

"Fine, **Naruto no Mai: Tornado Shot**!" Naruto said as he thrusted his sword forward and a tornado came out, shreding Sasuke's chlothes all execpt his pants upper half, causing his fangirls to go wild, the screams causing Kiba and Akamaru to go deaf for a while.

"DOBE,** KATON: GOKAKYUU NO JUTSU!**" Sasuke shouted as he shot a huge fireball at Naruto... Only for it to be reflected by the wooden sword and hitting him.

"Winner Naruto!" Iruka said, running to Sasuke to see the extent of his wounds. As Naruto turned around, a bunch of Sasuke's Fangirls threw various items at him, deflecting everything... all execpt the kitchen sink. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THE KITCHEN SINK!" Then Naruto lifted his eyepatch, making all execpt the two Chuunin shit themselves, the Chuunin being unable to move. "Now, now. I don't think you want to attack your possible future teamate, after all... I could kill you all just by looking in your eyes with both mine." And then Naruto turned away, blurring out of sight and into it by a near by tree.

(A/N:) YO I have a new story out, this one, I thought of it playing Bleach: Shattered Blade for Wii, and I could not get the idea out of my head, so I am turning this into a challenge story, as well as a project, I want to see where I stack against some other writers in pure idea, and I KNOW that this has not happened before, I could not see it anywhere. The restrictions are that Naruto must learn at least three other Dances for his sword, his jutsu MUST be overpowered but his Taijutsu suffers because of his Kenjutsu. He must be paired with an older woman, not too old mind you, but like Shizune or Anko, maybe even Sasuke's mom, cause "Sasuke's mon has got it goin' on". And he must be Jounin by the time that he leaves with Jiraya, and low level bijuu level when he returns. He will know about his advantage using the Kage Bunshin memory retrival thing. And you must include the Sasuke Retrival arc, This chapter must be either first or second, if you want to add a 'before the action' Chapter, and you must flash to the training with Kenpachi at some point. Habs Out.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Zaraki

(Konoha, Training ground 44 a.k.a. The Forest Of Death)

We currently find our blond in the most terrifing place Konoha has, The Forest of Death. Naruto was currently training in the **Naruto no Mai **trying to create new varaitions of it in order to make a new dance with a new element. But he could only get the sword sheathed in the element for the moment, that element was lightning. "**NARUTO NO MAI: RAI TSUME!**" Naruto attempted, but was rewarded with a 'Ptbhhhh'. "WHY WON'T IT WORK!?" Naruto exclaimed to the gods, with hope that one will bless his mind with the reason why it is failing. Naruto then decided to study his normal stance to see what he could decipher from it. "**Naruto no Mai: Kaze.**" Naruto said as a tornado surrounded his sword. "Wait, I went about it wrong, I have no understanding of the lightning nature, so I need another sensei. The way this is going, I will end up on the same team as Sasuke, meaning that Kakashi will be our sensei, 'cause the council is his bitch." And then Naruto went to the tower in the middle to sleep, praying that Anko would not be 'visiting'.

(Academy, Room 201)

Naruto arrived just to see that the bane of everyone's day, the shrieking banshees, the demons in human flesh, the Sasuke Fangirls, preforming the daily ritual of fighting over one seat... when there are four next to him. "Uhhh, should I tell them," Naruto asked the now arriving Shikamaru.

"No, its just too troublesome." The lazy boy answered.

"Agreed."

"QUIET YOU BRATS!" Shouted Iruka as he used the 'Demon Head Jutsu'. "Now that I have your attention, I would like to say congrats you all for finally becoming genin of the leaf, but it doesn't stop here, now you must train, and learn, if from mistakes or from other means, and become the adults you desire." The class cheers... execpt for McBroodster in between the girls fighting over him...lucky bastard..."Anyway, here are the team assignments. Team One,..." And he went off calling the teams, with many girls booing for not being on the same team as 'their Sasuke-Kun' while others cheered for still having a chance. "Team Seven consists of Naruto Uzumaki Zaraki, Sakura Haruno(Two people scream 'OH THE HUMANITY'), and Sasuke Uchiha." "YEAH TRUE LOVE BEATS ALL!" Ten bucks to tell me who that is, just kidding. "How troublesome" Fifty for this one. "The sensei for this team is Kakashi Hatake. Team Eight is Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka. Your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi Team Nine is still active. Team Ten is made up of Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara. Your Sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. You will meet your sensei here. Good luck." Iruka finished as he left. Right off the bat, all sensei's execpt for Kakashi showed up and brought them to their respective training grounds. To pass time, Naruto started pacing, up and down a wall.

"Naruto, how are you able to do that?" Sakura asked.

"I am using my chakra to grip to the wall, using a steady amount to keep me anchored until I run out of chakra, with me, that ain't gonna happen anytime soon. You use too much, you get blasted off the surface, too little, you slip on your ass. When you master this, meaning being able to do it longer then an hour, you can learn any jutsu in theory... as long as it ain't a bloodline jutsu. Bloodline jutsu are only usable by the owner of said bloodline, such as the Tsukyomi, Amaterasu, Kamui, Susanoo that belong to the Uchiha clan. The Ice Jutsu of the Yuki clan, and the Gravity jutsu of the legendary Rinnigan, owned by the Sage of Six Paths himself. Anyway, Sakura, you have small reserves so you can do this on the first try, but not for long. Sasuke, you would not be able to do this on the first try as your reserves are mid-high Chuunin. Me however, I have the reserves of three Kage because of one of my parents, the only reason for my control is that I spent two and a half years training my control for half a day, every day. Uzumaki are known for their HUGE reserves, and their sealing techniques. The strongest Uzumaki was said to have the reserves of a middle teir Bijuu." Naruto let it settle in, Sakura was wide eyed and suprisingly, so was Sasuke, after all, its not every day that you are told that your teamate can be as strong as the Kyuubi if he trained enough. Good thing they don't know that the Bijuu is in his gut, that would be chaos. "Alright, lets begin, like I said, you need to use your chakra to the soles of your feet, doing this, you make hooks that grip the wall, but do not forget to regulate and focus on the amount used, or it will cause you to slip or blast off the wall... Hmm that gives me an idea." Then Naruto stands on the wall with his hands, while charging his feet with wind chakra, causing cushins of wind to surround his feet. He jumped down but his feet never touched, he was levitating by all rights. "Heh alright, only wind elements will be able to use this." Naruto thought aloud. Sasuke did the same to his feet, but his caught fire and scorched the floor. Sakura did the same but hers just got wet. Nooooo, she never wet herself... yet. Because Naruto's feet just sparked and small stones gathered around while droplets of water surrounded his feet, showing that his unfiltered chakra had the main element of wind, with secondary of water, lightning and earth. A puddle formed under Sakura, NOW she wet herself. If Naruto had four elements, from what she heard about the Rinnigan in school, he was one away besides gravity, one that she did not know until now. "Get to the climbing." For the next hour, they walked up the walls, execpt for Sasuke, he kept falling on his ass, giving Naruto his entertainment until Kakashi arrived.

"Umm, what happened in here." Kakashi demanded. He felt the electrified air as he entered, saw Sasuke fall off the wall, giving him some entertainment as well. A piss puddle, stones, water droplets on the floor next to the stones. On closer inspection, the stones had clean slashes, not jagged like with a blade but as if the wind did it itself. Naruto then explained what happened the last three hours, adding in a comment of 'The lightning is new, now I need to test for new sub-elements.' Which threw Kakashi for a loop. '_He can use Sub-Elements? Don't question it, it will give you more headaches than answers._' "Meet me on the roof in fifteen minutes." Then Kakashi disapeared on a plume of smoke.

"You heard the man." Naruto then Shunpo'd to the roof. Sasuke just barely saw Naruto take the first step. The speed was enough to fool the Sharingan, Doujutsu of the Uchiha. Naruto knew this of course, McBroodster hypothesized, seeing that he knew of the Jutsu that requires the Mangekyo Sharingan.

(The roof)

"Oh kami, why did you give me the team with a swordsman that can use Sub-Elements." Kakashi knew about using elements and some Sub-Elements, but the only one he could use was Ice because of his past visit to the land of Snow. However, Naruto had the ability to use the Shodiame's Mokuton, Storm Release, Dust Release, and maybe a few that he did not know. Now if Naruto found out the Nature of Lightning, even HE would not cross his path. It was then that Naruto showed up and suprised Kakashi. '_HOLY SHIT, that was so fast, I don't think the Sharingan would be able to track it, and it wasn't used with chakra, what I felt was mostly spiritual.'_ "Naruto, what was that energy you used? It didn't feel like chakra."

"Uhh, thats because it isn't, its Reiatsu, a mainly spiritual aspect that deals with enviromental and amplifying aspects of techniques, I can also use Ki which is a Physical damage and Physical amplifier, the move I used is a Reiatsu Technique called Shunpo, it forces the spirit to speed up, but you need to agument your muscles with Ki or you will tear them apart, which is why you felt a little bit of physical energy. Sensei, could you explain to me the Nature of Lightning." Naruto asked near the end.

"Since you explained to me your technique, which I don't think any Uchiha would be able to copy, sure. Lightning is a volitile element, it is impossible to control but can be directed, which is why no one makes new techniques for this element anymore. Lightning chakra is made from the friction of the Physical and Spiritual energies rubbing together, using the chakra produced to enhance the lightning, this makes the lightning able to be directed. There is a harder way to do this and it is to use the static that is around you from the air. The more movements made, the more static that is produced. The hardest way is that you can use the electricity produced from the human body to deal internal damage, but this requires physical contact. If you mind me asking, why do you need to know the nature of lightning."

"Well, I am working on a combination sword style that I am making called the Arashi no Mai using the Wind and Lightning elements, and a pure Lightning one called the Raijin no Mai. The Arashi no Mai will be my personal Technique, such as my Naruto no Mai, the Raijin no Mai is one that I will teach others, I hear Hayate and Yugao are Lightning affinity swordsman, OH, and it is impossible to copy so Sasuke, you and Itatchi would not be able to learn either without me teaching you, and I will not teach Sasuke this if he is like I think he is." And with that last comment, the remaining Team Seven show up.

"Okay, now that we are all here, tell me a bit about yourselves, I will go first. My name Is Kakashi Hatake, My likes are none of your business, same as my dislikes. I don't feel like telling you my dreams, and you will learn my hobbies in time. Okay pinkie, your up." Kakashi said.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are *stares at Sasuke*, My hobbies are *stares at Sasuke and giggles*, and my dreams *Looks at Sasuke and giggles hysterically*!"

"Okaaaay, Uke-chan, your next."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha,I have little likes and many dislikes, my hobbies are none of your concern and my dream... no my AMBITION is to kill a certain man... and revive my clan,'_Yeah right, like they deserve it, I know about the Uzumaki clan and how they treat Naruto, those fickle fools, I'm here for power only, and Naruto, he is really the only one that understands my pain... I need to talk to Naruto, to show him I am not like I showed everyone else, or I will have lost my only chance at a TRUE friend._'" Sasuke said, thinking the last part.

"Mr. Juu Ichi(eleven.. I think, off the basis that Rokujuuyon means sixtyfour), your next." Kakashi said.

"Well, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Zaraki, I like training, ramen, and pushing my limits. My dislikes are arrogant assholes, waiting, and traitors. My hobbies are Training, inventing and agumenting. My dream is a simple one, to have a big family and treat them like what I would have had if my parents didn't die at my birth.'_Yeah, I know about my birthparents, asshole, but noooo, my godbrother couldn't even take care, It's suprising enough that a complete stranger was the one who taught me my potential. Kurama, wanna train with a re-enforced Kage Bunshin with or without the Suicide Bomber thing._' '_**With, it will give me enjoyment to see the looks on their faces to see you face an Exploding Clone... hehehe, I can see why Itachi loved that jutsu.**_'

"Okay, tomorrow, we will begin the true gennin test, before you ask, that was a way to root out the weak, read these papers and come to Training Ground Seven. Don't have breakfast, unless you like the taste of stomach contents." And with that, Kakashi dissapeared into the night.

A/N: I think this is the longest thing I wrote, but I think I can do better, to be honest, this chapter was weeks in the making, my muse is taken from me, (Haven't gotten around to much reading, nobody is updating anymore.) and haven't been Inspired much, I am also working, and I have a social life, which is Ironic, cause I had a lot of muse from it, and some general Ideas from my former teachers, espically my exploding stuff, cause my first music teacher was SHITTY... Enough bout my personal life, I need to tell you about something, It is mentioned and this is overdue, but the fanfiction admins are getting rid of good, awsome stories, but here is something, if they didn't want Violence and Sexaulity, then they shouldn't have made it possible to make Naruto Fanfics, or Bleach... or any Manga for that matter, because most of them have at least one mention of previously mentioned things. Such as the Sexy and Harem Jutsu, Yorouichi transforming from cat to human, In DBZ, Frieza is cut in half, I think you get the point, heck, even pokemon is violent. Anyway gotta go, I'm getting close to the bridge now, oh shit I forgot, how am I gonna get this shit out. Copyright Infringement is not cool. Habs out.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: In response to a review, I will mention this, although Naruto helped Sakura and Sasuke, it was more pity than anything, would YOU want to be stuck on a team of pathetic weaklings, if you would, then you are stupid and need help. I am going to have Sasuke to try to be friends with Naruto, but still bashing him, in a friendly sense. Like teasing your younger brother about a girl. And please try to remember that they practice Shintoism, because I have seen people confusing or fusing it with Christianity, and it makes me annoyed that no one bothers to notice. And last chapter, the quote was from Eminem's Stan.

Ch. 3

So there they are, waiting for their sensei... well Sakura was waiting, Naruto and Sasuke were having an intelligent conversation. "Hey, Naruto, can we talk?" Sasuke asked.

"Might as well, this might be interesting." Naruto yawned, showing his complete bordom of waiting. "What do ya got, McBroodster."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "I know about your clan background, and I know where your coming from. The council bastards are trying to get me stronger so they can revive my clan and they can sink their evil claws into me. They send fangirls after me, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IS LIKE, sorry, sorry not what I wanted to talk about. I know that this place can mess you up, in more ways than one, so why don't we stick together, you know, like friends, I am not really like the person I revealed in the Academy and you are the only one who I can relate to. Hell I don't really want to kill my brother, I want the power so that we can swap Mangekyo's stop the disease that is killing him." Sasuke said. "The EMS(Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan) is the only way."

"Hmm, sure, why the hell not, I thought as much anyways, though we need to handle Sakura, she is bordering on Yoai Fangirl *Shudder*." Naruto started. "And did you know that there are TWO EMS'." At this Sasuke looks confused. "The one you know from Uchiha legend, and the Eternal Menstration Syndrome of the Nara Clan, why do you think Nara women are always more agressive then others."

"Uch...Pfffftttt...HAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAA!" Sasuke laughed(don't laugh at the first part, people actually make that noise sounds like a low pitch squeak.)

This was the funniest thing he ever heard, and he heard the intro of the toad sage (Somewhere in Kamanari no Kuni, Jiraiya sneezes and falls into the girls side of the the Hot Springs, thus landing him in the hospital for a week, ALL HAIL THE LOG, FOR IT SAVES ALL AND BEATS ALL!). The scene that Kakashi walks is Sasuke on the rolling on the ground holding his sides and laughing.

"Ummm, what has you laughing?" Kakashi asked

"Naruto told... me about... oh Kami... Ems."

"Which?"

"Nara"

"Hehe, that still makes me laugh a little. Anyway, its time to start. You see these bells, *Holds up two bells* you need to retrieve these from me, and you need to need to come at me with the intention to kill, except you Naruto." Kakashi explained

"Why not Naruto sensei, and why are there only two bells." Sakura asks.(She is a clueless fangirl, remember that)

"Becaues I like having all my limbs, accidents do happen and Naruto seems to have a very interesting sword, not to mention that he has KI to beat the Kyuubi no Kitsune itself." Everyone but Naruto shudders at that, they have all been victim to that KI and they don't want it to come back. "Anyway to answer your second question, its because one of you will end up being sent back to the academy."

"Well If Naruto goes back, then so do I, I am NOT being stuck on a team with a borderline yaoi fangirl without Mr. Unpridictable with us." Sasuke said. At that Sakura *COUGH SANDS LONG TIME DEMON COUGH* cries animatedly(waterfalls).

'_Well, I can offically say that sensei's son being on the team will be the best thing since the log.(ALL HAIL THE LOG)'_ "Since you feel that way, you PASS. You are the only team to grasp the teamwork meaning before we even started the test, this is even better than the sannin's test. If you can do that, then this team will be one of the best!" Kakashi exclaimed, he was so proud that he forgot to read his Icha Icha *GASP*. "From this day forward, we are TEAM SEVEN, and since we didn't do the test, we should have a spar, Naruto last. Sakura you're up." Dang that was a fast fight, Kakashi just used a genjutsu and Sakura fainted. "Note to self, no genjutsu on fangirl for future sparring lessons, no fun in it at all, okay, Sasuke, Lets GO!" Sasuke took off like a cheetah, he stopped in front of Kakashi to deliver a kick to the midsection, but was intercepted by Kakashi's plated glove, then delivered an opposite kick to his head which was caught, then went to deliver a punch to his head, Kakashi was caught off guard so he just chucked Sasuke to the ground, Sasuke righted himself and threw his Kunai and Shuriken at him, dodging them all, Kakashi was suprised at the feeling of wire on his clothes in which he substituted with a log to not get caught. "Enough, Sasuke, you may want to find a better style of Taijutsu to fight with, because some people have jutsu to turn their body into living weapons, so you may want to find one better than the Intercepter style. Naruto, only Taijutsu." Naruto shrugged.

"Fine sensei, **FUIN: KAI!**" Naruto Glowed for a bit, then dissapeared only to show up behind Kakashi, crouched with his hands in the tiger handsign. "**Konoha secret Taijutsu Technique: ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH**!" Naruto shouted as he poked his fingers into Kakashi's ass, Kakashi was then launched into the lake.

"Ughh... Remind me to follow my own teachings." Kakashi said. When he gets his bearings he realizes that the water around him is thicker than normal. "**SUITON: WATER PRISON!**" Water surrounded him as he rose out of the water.

"Do you conciede," Naruto asked Kakashi.

"I would, but this was a Taijutsu only spar, remember." Kakashi stated.

"Fine, have your 'official' win, I know your weakness." Naruto said as he quietly summoned a shadowed hazy creature.

"And that is?" Naruto just pointed behind Kakashi and walked away. Kakashi turns around to see a haze like creature with arms longer than its body is big and three claws on each arm, one of which was holding his Icha Icha. "NOOOOO, MY ICHA ICHA, GIVE IT BACK YOU FOUL BEAST!" Kakashi shouted, he then ran after the beast, but the beast just held out a hand and stopped him from getting closer while reading with the other.

'_I knew my summons were strange, but perverted was one thing that never came to mind, ehhh, the summons were told to choose the people that were closest to their nature, so why not Jiraiya... right, he isn't that clever, stealthy but not clever._' Naruto thought, "Hey sensei, how do you like my summon." Kakashi froze, '_Thats a summon?'_ "Umm, how did you get this summon." Kakashi asked.

"They chose me, they are a relatively new species of summon, an all-rounder summon clan. They are the Kagekiri, Shadowmist, and I am their new sage. This is my personal summon, he says that he is now an extension of me so that names would be pointless, so I call him Yami." Naruto explained.

"**Master, you should get a copy of this book. It is the latest copy of Icha Icha: Spoils of War.**" Yami stated, everyone was half scared and half suprised at the gastly figure, it could talk and had a smooth voice that betrayed its figure.

"Yes Yami, lets go, and take your human form for a while, I think we scared enough people for today, with your red eyes in my shadow and all." Naruto told the gastly summon. The summon then compacted into a small ball of dark purple lightning then the ball morphed into a person. He wore a kimono of dark purple in which matched his dark purple hair, in fact it was all dark purple except his crimson eyes and his caramel tan. His hair was styled to look like the top of his ghostly form, spiked up in the same way Naruto used to have his hair. "Oh and guys, now that you know about him, try not to tell anyone, especially anyone close to the council, Sakura, your really lucky that I showed you this, seeing that your _mother_ was one of the first to ask for my head." At this Sasuke glared at Sakura, not his normal glare, but one saying 'Betray him and you die', and all of a sudden, Naruto's sword activated, duplicating, and the duplicate transformed into a chainsword, longsword when together, unlike Naruto's own Katana Chainsword. It then floats over to Sasuke. Sasuke grabs the hilt and it fully forms, showing its wooden form. "Ahh, so it appears that you actually find me as a friend, otherwise my sword wouldn't react like that, as it is sentient. The sword is Hidden Edge, it has three forms and you have the first. It is like a genjutsu, but it cannot be dispelled, as it looks like wood, feels like wood, but cuts like steel. The second form, which is similar to mine, will be unlocked by a traumatic event, you may have access to this because of Itatchi's Tsukyomi on you. and the third is specific on you, depending on your own strength, and it will reveal itself to you when it thinks you are worthy enough."

"So, this means you will train me in it, as you are the only one with this unique weapon." Sasuke said.

"For the chain sword part, yes, but I don't know how to use a long sword, so you will have to find someone else for that training." Naruto said.

"I happen to know two people who can help you with that." Kakashi interrupted, Hayate and Yuugao were masters at their craft, then there is always Tenten on Gai's team who can teach him the basics, but, after they saw the way she eye-raped Naruto's sword, Kakashi doesn't want to subject him to that.

"Okay, since we are done here, I need to go, Yami, I still need to get you that weapon I promised, but I am gonna make it myself instead, what weapon did you want." Naruto asked.

"Heh, I always liked the weapons made with your chakra infused. Umm, I would like dual Gladius swords, but instead of the basic curves, I want flame licks for the design." Yami said.

"Sure, I should have it done next week, three days if we have no missions." Naruto said, directing the last part to Kakashi.

"Naruto, you do realize that you could have your Shadow Clones do the missions for you, seeing as they are only D-Rank." Yami added, shocking Kakashi, seeing as he never knew Naruto do the jutsu, meaning more than one where Kakashi could do barely more than three.

"True, and if I clear out the missions on the last day, I could always bargin for a C-Rank." Naruto added.

"DO IT!" Sasuke shouted immeadatly.

"Definatly doing it." Naruto stated with finality. "Lets go, JA NE!" Naruto and Yami dissapears the second Naruto finished talking.

(Hokage's Office)

"So, what your telling me, is that Naruto not only has four elements, but can use the raw use of three of these, and has Kenjutsu, created two, is working on another, can move faster than the sharringan can follow, has emmense knowledge of control exercises, knows Jiraiya's prank jutsu, has a sentient sword, said sword produced another for Sasuke, and has gotten rid of Sasuke's avenger attitude in one day. Oh Kami, he sure took back his mantle of most unpridictable ninja." Hiruzen said.

"Yeah, did I mention that Naruto has a summon contract that was only made recently."

..."WHATTT!"

A/N: And thus ends the Third chapter of Naruto Zaraki, Now you may notice, but, Naruto only mellowed out, he never took on any other personality, but he still will have Kenpachi's bloodlust, and love for fighting at impossible odds, so expect the Invasion arc to be do you like my idea on summons, the Kagekiri summon is basically a huge haze shape with erie eyes. Its abilities lie mainly with stealth, seeing as they can fuse with the shadows of people. I would say this would work well with Naras but this is Naruto's summon. They can increase the reach of their attacks like the Nara, and they can't be detected by anything. They also have their own version of the sage mode, it allows the user to use the shadows to their advantage, hiding in them, or using them as a perfect extension of themselves. Habs out.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto Zaraki 4

(Three Days Grace song is used in this chapter, so I no own that either, if I did, I'D BE FRICKEN RICH!)

After the three days of D-Rank missions, one done by Team Seven, and hundreds done by Naruto's clones, Naruto finished Yami's weapons. "I call them Shiroi Hononagi and Kuro Hononagi(White Flamecutter and Black Flamecutter, An omage to my other fic), they heat themselves to seal off any cuts they make, and they have their own abilities as well, the white can burn the souls of the evil while the black can cast an illusion on an unhostile enemy so you can sneak by them, it can also cast one on an enemy injured by this blade." Naruto expalined.

"Thanks, now lets prepare for that C-Rank, I know that all the missions busted out yesterday, so Hokage-sama is giving your team an upper teir C-Rank as a reward." Yami replied, eyeing his new swords. "Nice craftmanship, and good touch on the hilt, sharpening the outer edge so no one can counter (rounded hilt toward the hilt, sharpened, but not at the point of being able to stab the user.) and a contractable blade in the back."

"Your welcome, I already got what I need, so lets head to the tower already." Naruto said as he left, Yami also fused into his shadow, leaving the erie red eyes in them, effectively scaring the villagers.

(Hokage Tower)

Team Seven, just arrived as Naruto did, with Yami in his shadow, scaring Sakura with its pointy smile. "Could you tell that thing to leave your shadow, its freaking me out." Sakura said.

"That 'thing' you called him, has a name, Yami, did you know that he shares that name with the lord of the underworld, meaning that Yami has a little of Yami-sama's approval, and as do I seeing as he is the boss summon of this clan, so at least show Yami some respect and say his name." Naruto said with narrowed eyes, this reminded him of his childhood before Kenpachi found him, he was also told by him of another orphan he rescued a while back called Yochiru(I think thats it, message me if I'm wrong). A small pink haired girl that called him 'Kenny', the fact that she was an orphan and he had to rescue her, left a bad taste in Naruto's mouth. Sakura saw the look and realized that she just walked right into a mine field and one of the mines was near her feet. "Would you call the summons of the Densetsu no Sannin 'things', no, cause the toads would crush you, the slugs would melt you and the snakes would eat you. In fact, the slugs might eat you, after all, you do look a cherry blossom. And the boss of the slugs likes cherry blossom herbal tea." Naruto finished. His rant finished, Naruto went into the tower, only for Sakura to see Sasuke glaring at her. As it turns out, McBroodster(Its still fun) liked Naruto and his summons, as such, would defend him. Inside of the tower, they saw their sensei, Kakashi Hatake, son of the Shiroi Tsume of Konoha, and the only one to fight a person that had a mutated Dojutsu called the Hogan(fire eye or flame eye, oddly, it is also the name of one of my cousins). The person with this appearantly was able to control not only fire, but the heat itself, allowing him to raise the temp of the battlefield and was immune to the raise, but was susceptable to cold, so Kakashi observed this and used one of the few Ice jutsu that effected the Temperature, **Hyoton: Gale of the White North**. It cooled off the battlefield and lowered the effectiveness of his techniques, and raising Kakashi's ice, water and wind techniques. Kakashi finished the battle by using his signiture technique, the **Raikiri. **(Lightning Blade) Anyway, they were here to get their first C-Rank as Team Seven.

"Hokage-sama, we are here to get our mission now." Kakashi said. God he hated briefings, 'Be on time or I will burn your Icha Icha.' The thought was produced with venomous sarcasm.

"Ah yes, Team Seven, umm, so how did you break the record." Hiruzen asked. It was not everyday that someone utterly destroys the record for most D-Ranks in a week.

"Shadow Clones sir, seeing that they give the user the memories, they can be used for pretty much anything that requires mental functions. I don't see why you don't use them for your 'accursed paperwork'." Naruto said.

The old man blinked, and saw that there was a bullseye marked 'Slam head here' under it. There was a note there as well saying 'BOUT DAMN TIME' Signed by his Successor/Predessesor, Minato Namikaze. Hiruzen was then seen for the next half hour slamming his head shouting 'STUPID, STUPID' the whole time. Back to the meeting, "Well, you are to go to Nami no Kuni and eleminate the bandit camps that have been reported there, Konato, their Daimo hired us saying that if we could eliminate all of them and get back the stolen goods, he would pay us for an A-Rank, obviously, there is something of immense value there so the bandits will be on extra alert. Therefore, you must check EVERY body, tent, chest or even pot to see if you get it all." Now that they were Briefed, they took the silence as a dismissal, begin the THUMP.

(Main Gate)

They all met up with all of their stuff gathered, and packed into a scroll, except for Sakura who had it all in a HUGE backpack. They just left and went on their way.

(Woods, Night.)

Yami was outside, staring at the moon, the full moon, the prison of the Ten Tailed Beast, the Juubi no Ookami. He was reflecting on that day, wondering if his clan will ever get the respect it deserved, being the ones that kept the demons from overrunning this world, the Kagekiri were keeping them back by a powerful genjutsu that made them forget that the exit, if they were gone, demons would have their way with this world, the Juubi was a fluke, and was immune to genjutsu completly, so they were lucky when the sage was able to seal away its body, making it into nine weaker bodies, Naruto containing the strongest. However, he was on a mission that Naruto knew. Yami was to stop the return of the Juubi, by making a seal that would store it into Naruto, eventually making him into the beast itself. But, he will retain his own consiousness, the Juubi would only add his power to Naruto then the Shinigami would take its soul. Yami wondered how in hell was he supposed to do that but then he remembered Jiraiya, couldn't hurt to have help. As Yami reflected on this, he remembered how he met Naruto.

(Flashback)

Kenpachi Zaraki was a good swordsman, but even he couldn't take on thousands of immortal armor zombies, he killed a couple hundred of them, but that was only a fraction of their numbers. Then he heard someone, someone that he never heard news of since the collapse of the Seireitei. "BANKAI!" All of a sudden, a man with Orange hair, followed by his apprentice, in a black Hakama, all the way down to his feet, with an out of character stotic look on his face, his sword was a black longsword with a swastika tsuba, cut through a ton of the zombies. This man was Ichigo Kurosaki, the one person to beat him when he took off his eyepatch. "So Kenpachi, I see that you got another apprentice, hope that this one can handle the stress of your full training." Ichigo said.

"Actually, this was supposed to be part of his training, but even I didn't know that there would be a Hollow with the power over the undead here. This is growing to be exciting." Kenpachi smiled.

"One thousand and one!" Naruto shouted happily as he killed another zombie with his Chain sword Katana.

"DAMMIT, Come on Kenpachi, we need to kill more than he does or the brat will never let us live it down." And then they resumed killing.

_On the ground I lay, motionless in pain, I can see my life, flashing before my eyes. Then I fall asleep, is this all a dream, wake me up, I'm living a nightmare._

Naruto slashed through ten zombies by wraping them up and pulling harshly. Kenpachi beheaded twenty in one slice, and Ichigo sent a wave of reiatsu, slicing another twenty off the list.

_I will not die, I will SURVIVE._

The battle was going exellent since the three of them got together, sure there were a lot of them, but they were mindless. Putting that to the test, Naruto sliced one in half and indeed found no brain.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you, I feel alive, when your beside me, I will not die, I'll wait here for you, In my time of dying._

Kenpachi and Ichigo both teamed up and zigzag'd, meeting in the middle to slice another zombie. Naruto just speared twenty with the chainblade Katana.

_In this bed I lay, losing everything, I can see my life, passing me by, was it all too much or just not enough, wake me up, I'm living a Nightmare._

After all of the zombies laid dead, the three rushed at each other, with their right hands in a fist. "ROCK PAPER SISSORS!"

Naruto had rock while the others had sissors. "Shit." Kenpachi said.

"So, you are talented, I would love to have you as my clan's summoner, Naruto Uzumaki." Said a grave voice. All of a sudden, Naruto found himself inside of a purple ... area?

"Who are you, what do you want." Naruto demanded.

_I will not die I'll wait here for you, I feel alive, when your beside me, I will not die, I'll wait here for you, In my time of dying._

"Simple, I am your new summon, but no one must know until our numbers increase, we were weakened from the last time a demon escaped from Makai, the Juubi, and..." The summon then told Naruto about the plan that Yami, lord of Makai, had, about turning Naruto into the New Juubi, but with a rational mind, and pure heart.

(Flashback)

'_When Naruto named me that day, I thought that Yami would interfere, saying that I could not share his name, but It would turn out that he did not mind. That day was hectic, I can't believe that Ichigo sacrificed himself to save us from that hollow, but live as long as he did as a human, and I would have done the same.'_ Yami thought. He was always a night owl so he was up to go over the plan, they needed a new seal, better than the Shiiki Fuin, but not so much to be too complicated and not be able to spot any faults in it. And it needed to intergrate the chakra quickly or else they would have just given the Juubi a new body. There was rumours of a statue that could hold the strongest of demons circulating around the underworld, but was only avalible to those that had the Sage's eyes, but they're LONG gone, so no luck. (Hehe, poor unknowing summon.) He wondered why he showed up after the Rock paper sissors game, but couldn't figure out why. So he looked at the moon and wondered, what would come of tommorow?

A/N: hehe, This Chapter is mainly about Naruto's and Yami's friendship and how they met up, Ichigo was just an add in to fill up the chapter, I may be a douche for killing him, but he went with honor. The hollow was not the last and Naruto does have a grudge against them, but they are not the main villians, so no Grimmjow, Arturo Plateadou (Bleach: Shattered Blade Exclusive) or any other main hollow, and I may make up some hollows just to be original. His pairing won't be important until the invasion Arc, and nothing intimate until shippuden. The storyline will be along the basic line after this, not including movies, I only watched the Snow mission movie, and barely remember it. I may have Naruto go there during the training trip but no promises. This... is... SPARTA! No this is Habs, signing out.


End file.
